It is often very difficult for an individual to manipulate the clasps on jewelry and the like. Fumbling with a clasp can lead to frustration, broken fingernails and broken jewelry. The assistance of a companion is not always dependable either.
Accordingly, an efficient and inexpensive aid for putting on a troublesome bracelet or necklace is a desirable goal.
To facilitate attachment of such a jewelry work piece, when help is unavailable, a new device and method of manipulation is proposed herein. In effect, the device gives a third hand to help put on jewelry with ease.